Royals like us
by Greysfan101
Summary: When France wages war against England King Mikael reaches out to his best friend King Bill of Austria for assistance in creating an alliance & what better way to solidify an alliance than with a marriage between their children. The kings maybe bffs but their children-Klaus & Caroline are sworn enemies. Can a marriage of convenience turn into something more?Can hate turn into love ?


" FATHER PLEASE. Don't make me marry him. I beg of you. I rather stick a knife through my heart than be stuck in a loveless marriage with that horrid man" pleaded Caroline.

" Klaus isn't horrid Caroline." King Bill Forbes reasoned, " He's next in line for the throne and I am positive that he will make an excellent king. He's brave, strong, smart, an excellent swordsman and - "

" And an arrogant, selfish, self-absorbed bastard " Caroline said in a cold tone finishing his sentence for him.

King Bill sighed. He was proud of his Caroline. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind and had a good heart. But she was stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be and didn't like to be forced to do something she didn't want to do.

" Father" Caroline tried again " You know that I'll do anything for you but just… please don't force me to do this. I do not want to marry Klaus. I loathe him with every fiber of my existence. I will never be happy with him. Don't you want me, your daughter, to live a happy life Father? " She demanded.

King Bill sighed again.

The Mikaelsons, the royal family of England and the Forbes, the royal family of Austria went way back. Though they were of different origin he and Mikael, the current King of England were best friends. When they each got married, they wanted their families to share their same close bond. So they introduced their wives and soon enough their children grew up together and they celebrated every Christmas, Thanksgiving and almost every other festival together. It almost didn't feel like they were two families but one.

However, Caroline his oldest daughter and Klaus, Mikael's third son were sworn enemies. They hated each other since they were kids. But, no one really knew how the hate fest began. Mikael and him even once joked at a picnic that their children hated each other so much that they would even go to the extent of killing each other if they wanted to.

Both Kings thought their children's hate for each other would eventually die down as they grew up, but clearly they were wrong as even now they couldn't stand each other and would gladly tear each other down with insults when given the opportunity.

He knew it wasn't right to force Caroline into a marriage she didn't want. But it was something that had to be done. France was trying to start a war with England to expand and conquer its territories and when Mikael asked for his assistance in creating an alliance, Bill couldn't say no. In order for them to defeat France their alliance had to be strong. And what better way to strengthen an alliance with a marriage between the two families. A marriage of, say convenience.

He said, " Of course I want you to be happy Caroline. But – "

"But what Father? " Caroline bit back impatiently. She took a deep breath to collect herself and in a determined voice said,

" I will not marry Klaus. I will not. You and mother cannot make me. This is my life and I will do what I want with it. No one can tell me how to live my life. NO ONE. Not you and certainly NOT mother."

King Forbes was in shock. His face turned from one of calm to one of anger. Never in her 19 years of age had Caroline ever spoken to him like that.

" CAROLINE AMELIA FORBES. You CANNOT speak to your parents in that manner. We raised you and I demand that you will speak to us with respect. Now coming back to the marriage arrangement, I told your mother that I would reason with you and get your consent for this proposal but you are making this beyond impossible by being vehemently against it. Now, I'm afraid your mother was right. I have to sadly force you into this. You must understand Caroline that this is out of your hands. It is not your decision to make. You WILL marry Klaus Mikaelson no matter what your feelings for him are. No buts and no excuses. You may loathe him now but who knows? Marriage can change you for the better. You can learn to love him. " Said a furious King Forbes in a tone of finality.

Caroline's face turned into a mixture of shock, fear and rage. Learn to love him? HA. NO way in hell that's going to happen. She was about to tell her father that the only possibility of her marrying her archenemy was when pigs would fly but before she could begin her rant,

King Forbes with a look of sadness said " Goodnight Caroline. I am sorry that I have to do this." and then his voice changed into a serious tone, "About tomorrow, I want you to be ready by 9'o clock and make sure to dress nicely. We are expecting a visit from the Mikaelsons and they will arrive at noon. Please behave like a lady Caroline. Do it for me. "

"Yes Father" said a defeated Caroline.

" Thank you, my daughter. Now, sweet dreams my child." said King Forbes with a smile and then walked out of her chamber leaving a frustrated Caroline behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Lady Caroline, please wake up. Your father demanded you be ready by 9' o clock. It's already 8' o clock. You will be late if you don't start getting ready now. " Said April her lady in waiting in a tone of urgency while she stood next to Caroline's bed with a wash cloth in one hand.

" Ugh. April, please do not speak so loudly. We have more than enough time. " Said an irritated Caroline as she pulled her blanket over her head.

" Please my lady. If you're late, your mother will be livid. Today is a big day. The Mikaelsons will be arriving shortly and your mother insisted that you make a good impression and be on your best behavior and it is vital that you're not late. Please wake up. I have already run a bath and it will get cold if we wait any longer. " Continued a worried April.

"Alright, alright. I will get up. Just stop rambling. " Said a Caroline in a frustrated voice as she got off her bed and snatched the washcloth from April as she proceeded into the bath room.

"Yes, my lady" replied April as she followed Caroline into the bathroom to help her get ready.

After Caroline finished her bath, she picked out a bright blue pretty silk dress out of all the options April had so kindly laid out on her bed as she was taking a bath.

April helped her put on her corset which Caroline felt like she could do without as it was quite painful to wear all day. After much cringing due to the tightening of her corset, Caroline slipped on her dress.

The dress showed off all her curves and was very fitting. It had a beautiful lace and pearl beaded front closing bodice that accentuated her chest. The dress had long sleeves that were beautifully embroidered with lace and the drop front skirt, made from silk chiffon, reached till her feet but not enough to make her trip and fall.

Next, Caroline sat down on a chair so April could do her hair for her. As April was busily braiding her hair, Caroline got lost in her thoughts.

Honestly, she loved meeting the Mikaelson family, well, with the exception of one member. She always looked forward to celebrating Christmas and Thanksgiving with them or just generally spending time with them during their casual visits. She considered Mikael and his wife Esther as her second parents and got along extremely well with all of their children. Well, ALL except Klaus. Ugh. How she hated him. He was an arrogant cocky asshole and just thinking about him made her blood boil.

She however loved his siblings. The oldest, 26 year old Finn and her didn't talk very much anymore as he now lived in Italy with his wife Sage, the Italian princess. Thus they didn't really visit all that much.

The second oldest, Elijah aged 24, however was very close to Caroline. He was a gentleman, loyal, honest, and incredibly noble and was everything she wanted in a husband but too bad she considered him as nothing more than a brother.

Klaus, aged 21 was the third oldest and after him was Rebekah , the only daughter among the five children and her best friend. They were of the same age and shared everything.

The youngest was Kol. He was 16 years old and was quite the charmer. But he was a menace who wrecked havoc wherever he went and was beyond narcissistic. His arrogance among other qualities often made her think of Kol as a mini Klaus. But somehow, despite some of his similarities to Klaus, he also at times was loving, friendly and even remotely decent. Which, by the way was so not the case with Klaus.

Caroline was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when April had asked her if she was okay with her hair when she was done braiding it.

Caroline took a few moments to realize that April was talking to her and promptly collected her thoughts and looked at the mirror and said, " Yes. You did a wonderful job April. Thank you. "

April had created an elegant braided bun, which looked lovely with her dress.

" You're are most welcome, my princess. You look beautiful as always." Said April with a warm smile.

Caroline nodded and with a sad look realized that soon she would be engaged and later wed to Klaus. If only she could do something about it.

Noticing her lady's sudden change in expression April inquired " What is it your highness? You look distressed. Are you nervous about meeting the prince? "

Caroline's face changed into one of anger and replied bitterly, " My life is over April. I have no desire to marry such a venomous man. My father is forcing me into this marriage and there is nothing I can do about it. I am stuck for eternity with that monster."

" But my lady. I have heard many great things about Prince Mikaelson. He's brave, intelligent, a wonderful leader and not to mention quite handsome " April argued in a dreamy voice.

"Then why don't YOU marry him April? Hmm? " Caroline snapped mockingly.

April appeared a little frightened by Caroline's tone. She bowed down and with a regretful voice said, " I apologize for upsetting you, your highness. It was not my intention and it was certainly not my place. Forgive me. "

Caroline sighed and took a few moments to calm her self down.

"No. It's not your fault April" she said kindly, " You just do not know Klaus Mikaelson like I do. Now, enough about the prince. It's nearly 9'o clock and I'm famished. Let's go eat breakfast before mother hunts me down and scolds me for being late."

April simply nodded and they both left the chamber to go to the great dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Caroline made her way to the library to read for a bit. She needed to get away for a while and she also took great pleasure in knowing that it would greatly agitate her mother when she realized that Caroline was no where in sight. It was, her own little form of revenge.

Reading always seemed to calm her down and put her mind at ease. She was engrossed in her book when she heard a slight knock on the door. Caroline looked up to find her mother standing next to the door with a displeased expression.

Caroline immediately shut her book, placed it onto the table nearby and stood up and smoothened her dress.

She faced her mother and nonchalance said, " Good morning Mother. You look unhappy. What is the matter? "

" You know exactly what the matter is Caroline. We have been looking for you everywhere. Its almost noon and the Mikaelsons will be arriving soon and you were nowhere to be found. Come with me at once child. " Said an annoyed Elisabeth.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes and followed her mother to the Front Hall where she would be meeting her soon to be husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon and the Mikaelsons would be arriving soon. Caroline was anything but calm. She was very anxious. She was dreading meeting Klaus. She thought back to what April had said earlier about Klaus and one word stuck in her mind.

_Handsome. _

In all honesty, the last time she saw Klaus was 4 years ago at Christmas. After that he didn't really visit along with his family, much to Caroline's relief. Apparently he was visiting a few friends in Spain, visiting Finn in Italy and a bunch of other excuses the following years but Caroline could care less. She had no idea what he looked like now. As much as Caroline hated to admit it, even at 17, Klaus was quite handsome. Then again all the Mikaelsons were incredibly good looking.

She was however excited to meet the other members of the Mikaelson family. The last time she met them was 2 years ago at a picnic and after that they couldn't visit due to prior arrangements.

She wondered how the rest of the siblings looked and was looking forward to catching up with them after two long years, especially Rebekah.

She suddenly heard her mother's shrill voice in the hallways above ordering the rest of her siblings to go down to the great hall.

She chuckled to herself as she saw her older brothers Grayson and Charles walk down the stairs with an annoyed expression closely followed by her younger sister Lexi who had on a look of pure terror.

" Mother in one of her moods again? " asked Caroline in mocking tone.

All three walked to the window next to the staircase where she was standing.

" Ha. She's always in a mood Care" replied Grayson sarcastically.

" You look beautiful sister," said 16-year-old Lexi, timidly who appeared to have recovered from her mother's outburst.

"Thank you Lex. You look truly radiant as well " replied Caroline with a large smile.

" Ah. Our dear Care bear is getting engaged. To Klaus Mikaelson of all people. What are the chances? And here we all though you hated each other " said Charles incredulously.

" I still hate him Charles." She replied " But Father won't take no for an answer. I'm doing this for him. "

Grayson then said with an amused look " Oh come on Care. No matter how much you deny it we've all seen the crazy sexual tension you two have when you're in the same room in spite of the fact you hate each other. Well, that was 4 years ago, I don't know about now. "

Then with a smirk he walked a little closer to her and continued "Now that I think about it, the Care bear we knew would do anything to get what she wants but you just gave in this time. Perhaps you actually want to marry him? Perhaps… "

" Perhaps you're secretly in love with him? " Charles added with sneaky smile.

Caroline scoffed " Oh shut up you both. Love Klaus? HA. You're being delusional. I can never love a monster like him. It will be a miracle if I can last even a day in this marriage. "

Her brothers were being their usual annoying selves. They always knew how to rile her up.

" Aren't you being a tad bit dramatic Caroline? We know Klaus too you know? We grew up with him too. We've played with him, talked to him and even got our arses handed to us on a silver platter when he beat us at fencing. He's not that bad. You're the only one who has a problem with him. " Said Grayson getting a little agitated by his sister's outburst.

"And with good reason. He's a complete ass. " Snapped Caroline.

And then her face suddenly lit up and she said with a triumphant smile "You know maybe marriage will be the perfect opportunity to kill him. I can poison him or um kill him in his sleep? "

Grayson and Charles looked at their sister a little confused. They thought she was joking as usual but something about that look in her eyes made them realize that she was seriously considering it.

" Careful sister. Need I remind you that you are plotting against the future king of England? " Shot back Charles.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

" Please, we all know that I would be doing England a huge favor. "

"Keep going with that attitude and you will bring the family nothing but disappointment. Not to mention that you will bring Father disappointment. You don't want that do you Care? You should accept it. Accept that Klaus is going to be your husband. The sooner you do the better for you. " Replied Grayson.

" Yeah Care. Seriously. Don't try anything and put Father to shame. You have no control over this. We don't want the perfect daughter not holding up to her title now do we? " Said Charles enjoying riling his sister up.

Caroline's expression hardened. She hated feeling like this. Helpless. She knew she wasn't perfect. But she liked being close to it. Liked being a satisfying but not exactly satisfying version of perfect. She hated letting her parents down. Loathed failing. But her parent failed her first. They failed her by putting her in this situation, by not thinking of her even once before they decided to marry her off to Klaus who they knew she hated.

Lexi who had been listening patiently to her sibling's playful banter all along, realized that this was her cue to step in and diffuse the situation and said " Okay, that's enough brothers. Let's not push Care too far" then she turned to Caroline and continued " Don't listen to them Care. They're trying to get a rise out of you. Who knows ? Maybe Klaus changed in 4 years. You should give him the benefit of the doubt. "

Caroline wanted to argue that a person like Klaus was frankly incapable of change no matter how many years pass but before she could say anything, a guard had entered the hall and bowed down to the siblings in respect and glanced at Grayson so as to ask for permission to speak.

Grayson nodded.

They guard announced " Your highnesses, The Mikaelson Royal family have arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At once Grayson sent a maid to inform father and mother about their arrival. A few moments later, King Bill and Queen Esther made their way down the large marble staircase rather hurriedly and joined their children right in the middle of the hall as they awaited their guests.

Caroline could never quite get enough of the beauty of the room they were currently standing in. Every time she was in here she always made it a point to admire it all over again. Caroline slowly gazed around at the room. The Front hall was big indeed with its large French windows on both sides so that sunlight could stream in and lighten up the room. There was also a large chandelier hanging above them and the marble floors were polished to perfection. The dome shaped ceiling seemed to go on forever and the pillars had beautiful carvings on them. The massive front doors that lead into the hall was made of mahogany and had intricate gold and silver detailing on them.

And suddenly, the door opened and in walked in 4 guards along with the Mikaelson family. She immediately recognized Mikael and Esther who walked in first. They pretty much looked the same just a little bit older. Caroline peered behind them curiously to see the rest of the family. Next to walk in, was Elijah and he had a pretty girl on his arm and following closely behind them was four people she didn't recognize. There was a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and then it suddenly struck her, that the girl had to be the one and only Rebekah. She smiled at her and Rebekah gave her a wide smile back. Standing next to Rebekah, were two incredibly good-looking men. The younger looking one had to have been Kol, who was a brunette. He had certainly grown up but still had a boyish charm about him.

The person next to him, Caroline didn't recognize at all. She had to admit though that he was insanely handsome with his curly, dirty blonde hair and his striking blue eyes. She could see that he was lean but quite well built. He had a smile on his face, no, a smirk and Caroline noticed he had adorable dimples. Caroline had seen handsome men before but nothing quite like this man standing in front of her. He looked like a god and Caroline couldn't help herself from staring at him a little too long.

Caroline tore her eyes away from the gorgeous man to see another beautiful brunette woman who stood awkwardly behind Rebekah. She was stunned when she realized that this woman looked exactly like the woman that was on Elijah's arm. Perhaps they were twins?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father spoke up.

" Mikael! So good to see you after such a long time! " Said King Forbes in a cheery tone as he went to hug Mikael.

Mikael gladly returned the hug and with a smile said, " It has been a long time indeed. But we are here now and we have a lot to discuss and catch up on. "

Mikael immediately added, " Oh! How terribly rude of me! I would like to introduce you to the Petrova sisters. "

" As you already know this is Elijah, my second son, and this is his fiancé Katherine Petrova, princess of Bulgaria " he said pointing to Elijah and the girl on his arm. Elijah simply smiled and Katherine had on a bored expression.

" Standing behind Rebekah, is Princess Elena Petrova of Bulgaria as well. As you can see, Elena and Katherine are twin sisters. She is our guest and will be accompanying us on this visit. " Mikael continued referring to the obvious similarities between the sisters.

" It is indeed lovely to meet you both. Congratulations, Elijah and Princess Katherine on your engagement! " Said King Forbes cheerily.

" Thank you, your highness " replied Elijah humbly. Katherine, simply fake smiled and nodded.

" Well, our children have all grown up Bill. " said Mikael.

" Yes, indeed Mikael. And now most of them are all getting married" Bill chuckled.

"Yes. Speaking of marriage. Our dear Klaus and Caroline will be getting married soon. Who would have known? " Said an amused Mikael.

Caroline felt like she would die of embarrassment. She suddenly felt a little awkward and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

" I'll say, I think its time we formally introduced them don't you think Mikael? " he said smiling at Mikael.

" Indeed" Mikael agreed.

He turned behind and gestured to the gorgeous man to come forward and Bill did the same with Caroline.

_No. _

_It couldn't be. _

_Klaus._

Caroline froze.

OFCOURSE.

The gorgeous man HAD to be Klaus. She looked at Klaus curiously and saw that he still had his signature smirk on. She thought back to what Lexi had said. What if she was right? What if maybe, he had changed since they had last met? She had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Caroline stepped forward towards her father and Klaus did the same.

" Now, I know you two had a bit of a spat but it's been years and we've all changed. The past is in the past isn't that right children? " Said Mikael in a knowing tone.

Caroline was extremely tempted to run away at this point. Things were getting very awkward. But Caroline figured that she would just go on with her plan to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt like Lexi had suggested and be as cordial and polite as possible. She was half expecting him to still be an ass but was pleasantly surprised when Klaus said extending his arm,

" I couldn't agree more Father. It's been four years and we've all grown up haven't we? Let us have a fresh start. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson , but you can call me Klaus. " Giving her a dimpled smile.

Caroline was still trying to process what was happening. Klaus was being nice. What even? She looked at him wide eyed and she suddenly realized that she had to give him a reply. She collected her thoughts and replied extending her arm as well.

" It's a pleasure your majesty. My name is Caroline Forbes. "

He gently grabbed her arm and bowed down slowly to kiss the back of her hand and then looked up at her with smirk and said " Like wise princess"

Caroline blushed at his touch. It's safe to say that she certainly was not expecting him to that. She looked a little shocked at his actions and stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Klaus let go of her hand and stared back at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

" Well, I think it's time we proceed into the great dining hall and have lunch. " Said Bill clearing his throat, interrupting their moment.

" Yes Bill. Lead the way. Come along children. " Replied Mikael as he took Esther on his arm and followed Bill and Elizabeth out of the Front Hall.

Caroline and Klaus still stood in their places frozen.

The Forbes siblings left the room followed by the Mikaelson siblings.

As Rebekah and Kol passed them, Rebekah looked at Caroline and gave her wide smile and Caroline smiled as well and nodded in reply so as to say that they would catch up later.

Kol said to Klaus " Come along brother. "

" You carry on Kol. I'll be there in a moment." Replied Klaus barely glancing at Kol.

Soon everyone had left the room and it was just Klaus and Caroline.

An uncomfortable silence settled in between them.

Caroline was very surprised to see Klaus acting like a perfect gentleman. It almost seemed unnatural. Who was this man that stood in front of her? Because, he certainly couldn't be the Niklaus Mikaelson she knew. Lexi was right after all. Klaus was a changed man. She was glad that she had given him a chance. She was starting to like this version of Klaus much better and who knows? Maybe she would be okay marrying this version of Klaus.

She was still staring at him and he was looking back at her. Then suddenly his smirk took a devilish turn and in a bored tone he said, " So, Caroline I see nothing's changed. You're still the boring daddy's little girl who does nothing but good and has no life "

Caroline's face turned into one of shock and confusion. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as if she was a fish out of water desperately gasping for air. She said, " Excuse me? "

Klaus let out a dark chuckle and continued " Oh you heard me love. I'm just not that surprised that you still resort to your virgin little ways."

Caroline was furious. How dare he talk to her like that? The whole perfect gentleman act was too good to be true. She knew it. Klaus Mikaelson is a smug bastard. Always was and always will be. She should have never given him a chance. Well, that will definitely be one mistake she won't be making twice.

She looked at Klaus in rage and snapped" At least I am not the one whoring around the kingdom and spread god knows what disease. "

" Well, looks like you won't have to worry about that anymore considering that I will have a wife who I can bed anytime I want " Shot back Klaus snidely.

" Oh like hell, I'm getting into bed with YOU. I assure you that I will NEVER EVER get into bed with the likes of someone like you. " She spat.

" That's too bad then love. Look like you're going to die a virgin like I always knew you would. Sorry to say this princess but I have needs. And if you won't satisfy them for me then I'll find someone who can. " replied Klaus coldly.

" You listen to me Klaus. Don't even think about being unfaithful in this marriage. If I find you one of your sluts in the castle I assure you there will be consequences." Said Caroline in a threatening tone.

" Careful there, sweetheart. Jealousy doesn't suit you well. When you say things like that I might actually be led to believe that you actually care about this marriage, care about even me perhaps? Maybe you even secretly love me? " Replied Klaus with a smirk.

" Don't call me sweetheart. And, jealous? HA. Of what? Your whores? Please. More like thankful that I am not one of them. And let's get one thing crystal clear; I loathe you with every fiber of my existence and not one part of me cares for you or this marriage. I just don't one of your whores to bring shame on our families with your bastard child. " Spat Caroline.

" Whatever you say sweetheart" replied Klaus with his signature smirk clearly enjoying getting a rise out of her. " Well" he continued " I think that we should proceed to the dining hall before we are late for lunch. Shall we? " He said extending his arm.

" I'm not going with you anywhere. I can walk myself just fine. " she scoffed before pushing his arm out of the way and storming towards the exit with her head held high.

On her way out she stumbles in her step but quickly pulls her self up before she falls. From behind her she can hear a roar of laughter.

Her face flushes with embarrassment as she turn around to find Klaus laughing. She gives him a nasty glare and marches out of the hall.

Klaus chuckles to himself as he follows Caroline out of the hall.

He clearly found Caroline's frustration quite amusing. Still laughing to himself, " Well this is going to be fun " he mutters under his breath as he exits the hall.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

**Hey everyone :) **

**Firstly the idea for this plot had been in my mind for a very long time and so I decided to just sit down and write it all down.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my best friend Mj and the literary genius in her for helping me out with this story by giving me tips and ideas for different plots and most of all for editing my grammar. **

**Thirdly, ****I am quite unsure about how this fic turned out. For me, this is one of the longest chapters I've written. It definitely took a lot of effort and research to get the tiny details right like the clothing and the style of architecture they had in that era. ****I also had to look into the history of England and all of its alliances , basically a lot of work. But I feel like it was worth it in the end. **

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed reading this . **

**Reviews are love 3 **

**I would love to hear your opinions about this fic. **

**If you liked it make sure to follow, favourite and all that fun stuff. **

**I will be updating this fic every Tuesday. **

**Thanks a ton x**


End file.
